A love letter that causes so many things
by Maymist
Summary: A few weeks after May has left the Wallace Cup, she's at a Pokemon Center thinking of stuff of course. While she is mailed a mysterious love letter. That May has no idea who it's from. But of course.... A dude with green hair has to get in the way.
1. The letter of Love

May's Pov

While I lay on my bed, I look up upon the window, to see clear sunny sky's. I felt so calm, and somewhat weird. I tumble and tossin my bed. It was 10:00a.m

I was still in bed...

I was staying at a Pokemon Center, in Azelia Town. _Jhoto's such a warm place... _I thought to myself, I smile, as I see sun rays, moving across my window. I was still in my orange pajamas. I yawned, stretch my arms. A few minutes later I got up and got dressed, I brushed my hair, tied my green bandanna on, I tighten it some more. It fell like it was gonna fall off.

I got my green bag and put it on. _I wonder how,Drew, Harley, Soledad... And...Max, Mom..and Dad...are all doing...? _I asked myself. I sighed. I was walking down the hallways, it was empty. It was kinda weird.

After losing at the Wallace Cup, I don't know what to do. Dawn beat me, she lost a lot of times in Pokemon Contests... I smirked. _If I hadn't let her win, she would of quit Pokemon Contests right now... I hope she's doing good... _

I finally arrive in the lobby, where Nurse Joy, was talking happily with two little trainers. A little boy and girl. I smile as I see there happy faces. Nurse Joy saw me standing their and staring at them.

" Oh May, there you are!" said Nurse Joy with much excitement.

" Huh? W-What's wrong...?" I said innocently, but nervous.

I cautiously walk up to them. I raise my eye brow, the boy and girl looked at me with sparkles in their eyes.

" What's up? " I questioned.

" Y-Your the girl!" said the boy.

" They call you, ' The Princess of Hoen ' I can't believe I'm talking to you! " she said, while clasping her hands together.

My sweat drop, " T-Thank you. Please don't call me that. Your making me blush. " I stutter.

" How can you say that?! Your so pretty and so good at Pokemon Contests. " said the girl.

" Well thank you, I'm not that good though..." May said modestly.

" Oh come on your lying!" said the boy angrily.

My sweat drop.

" C-Can I talk now...? " Nurse Joy said, her sweat drop too.

" May, you got a letter from the mail, I don't know who it's from, but I wanted to give it to you before you leave. " Nurse Joy said smiling.

" A letter...?" I said innocently, I studied the letter.

" Oh thank you. " I smiled.

" Don't mention it. " Nurse Joy smiled.

" Well I got to jet. " I said, I went to turn around.

" W-Wait...! Are you really gonna leave already, Miss May...?!" said the girl sad.

" Yeah... I-I'm sorry, I'm just in a hurry..." I said, feeling guilty.

" Well... C-Can I have a autograph...? " said the girl.

" Sure. " I smiled, I put the note in my pocket.

I got out a piece of paper, " Now what's your name...? " I ask, as I got out a black pen.

" Abby! That's my name!" she said excitedly.

All right, here's what I wrote: _To Abby,the princess of beauty -From May Princess of Hoen_

Abby gasp in amazement.

" Thank you so much!" she said happily.

" I want one too!" said the boy pouting.

" A-All right what's your name...?" I asked nervously.

" Billy. " He pouted.

A few minutes later, I wrote to him: _The prince of...Pokemon, hope you do well on your journey. - May_

" Thanks. " He smirked, he ran out of the doors with Abby. They were both giggling.

I sighed. _I officially I'm scared... _I thought, I giggled at my last remark and thought.

I walk out of the Pokemon Center.

_Oh yeah the note! _I panicked to get it out of my pocket.

I open the note looked at the envelope, it had a heart sticker on it. I widen my eyes if, _OK now I'm officially scared _I thought, as I open it slowly. I quickly scanned the note. I blushed, after I read the last sentence.

I read it again to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me, it said:

_Dear May_

_Oh my dear sweet May._

_With your beauty and graceful style_,

_Your my princess and I'm the prince_

_But yet we have not met_

_With your sapphire blues eyes_

_I only see sadness in them_

_I can make you smile_

_I've been watching you threw all these years_

_I've been wanting to tell you my feelings about you_

_But my heart is saying this isn't the right time. _

_I want to have a perfect moment with you, _

_You are my soul and sky_

_How I wish to meet you_

_Your so great in Pokemon Contests_

_You always shine no matter what_

_No beauty can match yours_

_Not even the radiant night sky_

_Your soft voice and kind words..._

_In time, we shall meet. _

_In fact a lot of times, I walk by you_

_You just don't know its me..._

_I love you more than words can describe_

_I'm no stupid fan boy. I liked you even when your weren't doing Contests. _

_I live by your house, well a town away...  
_

_I'm here in Jhoto now_

_I'm not gonna tell you who I am. _

_It takes all the mysterious out of me and our relationship. _

_I just wanted to say _

_' I love you...' _

_No bind shall ever break my love for you_

_Very soon we shall meet, _

_and I'll be the one stealing your heart away _

_from a certain someone..._

_Your first clue is the rose I gave you..._

_The flower of love..._

_Let's see if you get my little game_

_Let's just see..._

_- Your lover_

May didn't know what to do... She was speechless beyond words right now. On the letter there was a red rose, taped to the it. May took out the rose, stared it with sadness. _Ok first, isn't this kinda cheesy,and... Who of all people would like me...? I-I'm not that pretty... I just hope this isn't a joke... I already have got heart broken once... I don't want to go threw the same pain... _May thought, she crumbled the note in her bag. It didn't say where it was from. May paced back and forth outside.

_Maybe it's Harley playing a trick on me! _I thought, I twirled the rose in my hand. _Nah. Harley's not that evil... Is he...? Well he scares me when he giggles and stuff... Hmm... _I put my hand up to my chin, while holding the rose. _Maybe it's some fan boy, but he says he knows me, and that I don't know him. He probably said that so he didn't give himself away... He probably lied in the letter... _I hold the rose even harder. _Maybe it's some girl that's jealous of me and wants to play a prank of me... But I have never been mean to anyone, well Briana kinda hated me, because she thought I liked Drew, but I haven't seen her in such a while... I kinda forgot about her..._ I put my hand down, holding the Rose pointed down. _Think... Think May...Think... Who like Rose's...? That's my first clue... ! No way... Nah, I must be crazy, it can't be Drew. There's just no way, besides this happened before, I asked if if he wrote it, and he said, ' come on May that's not my style you should know that ' then everyone else is like, ' We should ' It was really funny because Drew blushed, but he changed the subject I was like yeah whatever. _

I put my hand up to my chin again, _Who could it be from then...? _I thought. _Maybe Ash... Nah. No way... Misty told me...that she liked him, when I first met her... Besides Ash and Misty seem like a perfect couple... _I looked at the rose. It was so bright and red, it looked like it would never die. May blushed.

_This is how red I get when I blush isn't it...? _

I look up at the sky, clouds were moving slowly.

" Your little game, huh? " I said, as I looked up to the sky.

I smirked.

" All right, I'll play your little game. " I smirked to the sky.

Closed my eyes and began to walk away.

I open my eyes. I sighed. I heard a voice in front of me. I raise an eye brow.

" Huh? " I said innocently.

From the shadow's of the forest, I see a boy, with green hair turned around, acting like he's yelling at something.

" Drew...?" I whispered to myself.

He returned his Pokemon he had out. He put his hands in his pockets, closed his eyes and turn. He looked mad.

His eyes suddenly opened, with a emerald shine. He saw me, he only stood there and smirked, " Well if it isn't May. "

He smirked.

" D-Drew...?" I say shocked.

--

**_Okay, I just felt like writing this story. lol. All right tell me if you liked it. Please review. Your gonna be kinda shocked in this story so yeah... Good luck with that. lol.All right I'll be updating soon._**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**


	2. Have any leads? Cause I'm bleeding

May's Pov

I panicked, I looked at the note, blushed, and put it behind my back quickly. With a big fake smile, trying to act happy, but wasn't.

Drew sighed, " You make things so obvious. What's behind your back...?"

" Nothing!" I gasped out nervously but quick.

Drew smirked.

" Is it something about me...? " He caught her he thought, he smirked.

I looked the other way, I blushed, " Well... Not really..." I said slowly.

Drew raised an eye. " Oh really...? " he smirked.

He walked closer to her.

" Don't make me come over there. " Drew said, as he smirked.

" Don't even think about it! It's none of you business! " I said angrily, blushing.

" Oh really? You said it's ' not really ' about me, you said it kinda of nervously, I'm not stupid May. Well at least you tried and fooled me, but with your mind... You can't do much. At least you tried that's what counts. " Drew said, he smirked.

I clenched my fists with all my furry. My face was getting red.

" What did you say?! You jerk!" I said angrily.

" You heard me. " Drew smirked. He had her right where he wanted her.

" Fine! I'll show you!" I hissed at him. I came over to him and gave him the note.

" Happy!" I said angrily, while I slam the note into his hands with great force.

He smirked. " Of course. "

He looked at the letter, his eyes were scanning it. As he was reading, his eyes widen. On the inside he felt very very cold, but on the outside, he just smirked.

He gave the letter back.

" So, you get a love letter, huh? " He smirked.

I looked to the ground sad and blushed, " Y-Yeah..."

" Do you have any leads...? " Drew, asked he looked up at me.

" I had some thoughts... But...there so stupid and possibly not gonna happen. " I said, I put my arms behind my back, looked at the ground sad. With my sad eyes...

" Don't say that. Because they might be true. But he says he doesn't know you... How ironic...? This guy sounds like the stalker type. " Drew said, he smirked.

May took a step back.

" Stop it Drew! Your scaring me!" I said scared.

Drew only smirked. _So... I have to watch over this guy now...? What a challenge... Wait... It says steal your heart from a special someone... What could that mean...? _Thought Drew. He snuggled his hands in his pockets.

I looked at him confused, he was looking at the sky, while his hands were in his pockets.

" Drew...?" I said innocently.

" Oh sorry... I was just thinking. " He said.

" So how are you with Contests...?" He asked.

" I'm doing good, the Wallace Cup was great, I'm happy I let Dawn win, she was probably gonna give up her contests if she didn't..." I said happily, but I changed my tone to sad.

Drew nodded.

" You? " I asked.

" I've been good and W-A-Y much better than you. " Drew smirked.

I clenched my fists, " I caught up to you once! I can caught up to you again!" I say angrily.

" We shall see. " he said smirking.

" Hmp. " I say.

" Well tell me if you ever find that stalker guy... Because... Uh never mind... Later..." said Drew, he walked away quickly and nervously.

" What?! Hey wait up! I'm going the same way as you! " I said, I panicked, I ran up to him.

" So you are? " He raised an eye brow.

" In fact I am. " I say, putting my hands on her hips, she stuck her tongue out childishly.

" Great. Now I have to deal with you. " Drew chuckled, he smirked.

" And whats wrong with that! " I say angrily.

" A lot of things. " He smirked and looked a head.

" So is there a Contest of where your going Drew? " I ask.

" Yeah smart one. " Drew said, he looked at me and smirked.

" Well how was I suppose to know! I just got back from Sinnoh a few weeks ago!" I say angrily with hand gestures.

" Yeah, A FEW WEEKS. " Drew pointed out.

I sighed.

_It's pointless to argue with him... _I thought.

" Hey... Drew...?" I asked as we were walking together.

" Yeah? What. " He said.

" D...Do you have any ideas who wrote that note...? " said May, she looked at him with sad eyes.

Drew head some leads in mind, but he looked away.

" No. I don't. " He lied. He started to walk a little faster.

" Hey wait up!" I say, I ran by him.

Drew was acting weird. I was starting to get worried.

" H...Hey you okay...?" I asked concern.

" Yeah. " He said normally.

" Why? " He asked.

" Oh sorry... I just thought you were acting weird..." I said quietly.

" Yeah... I thought of all the possibility's... And everyone I know..." I said quietly, I looked at the ground as we were walking. I looked at the ground quietly, for some reason, I felt my face burn up and turned red.

" ...Just be careful if you meet him May. " said Drew serious.

I blinked.

" Huh? What do you mean...? " I asked confused.

" He could be a killer, or...you know..." Drew said, he slightly blushed, but he turned his head around so I couldn't see.

I blushed and replied back quickly with a, " Yeah! Okay! I know what you mean!"

My face was red than ever. I paused for a moment. The red rose was still in my hand. My hand was bleeding with from the thorns. It cut threw my gloves.

Drew looked at my bleeding hand. He gasp.

" Hey you okay?!" He asked worried, he took my hand and looked at it.

He sighed.

" It's a good thing I bought a first aid kit. BECAUSE I'M PREPARED!" He smirked at his last sentence.

I just sighed and thought, _How did I not feel that. _

Drew was still holding my hand, I slightly blushed as I looked the other way. He took off my gloves and he sprays some medicine on my wounds. He wrap some bandages. On it.

" There. " he said, he smiled.

I looked at him shocked.

" What?" he said.

" Quit staring at me!" said Drew blushing.

" I never see you smile. " I said laughing.

" Thanks. " I said, I took my gloves back.

Drew put his case away.

We continued walking.

--

**_Okay, I'm done with this one. Sorry it's so short. I'll update soon. Hoped you liked it. Please review_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**


	3. The letter of water

May's Pov

I kept walking along Drew's side. It was quiet for a few minutes, I started to feel weird, that he wasn't talking. But I couldn't think of anything to talk about.

My eyes, widen as we both see a mystical lake upon our eyes.

" Wow!" I said amazed.

The lake reflection of the sun rays were outstanding! It looked so beautiful, it looked like a bunch of aura colors were in the lake, either that or I must be seeing things.

" S-So... Pretty..." I said dazed, as my eye sparkled.

" Yeah, yeah. " Drew said, as if he didn't really care.

I clenched my fists, but I didn't know what to say, as a come back.

Drew walked passed me, he had stop right in front of the lake, he stared into it.

" What are you doing? " I asked curiously.

I walked next to him.

" Well... If you can't see..." he started softly.

" There's no way to get to the other side!" Drew said in a out burst.

My sweat drop.

" Oh... Hehehe..." I laughed nervously.

" Well, let's take a break for now. Why don't we let out our Pokemon, May. " Drew said he looked at me.

I shrugged, I didn't hesitate. I only giggled, as I let out Blaziken, Beautifly, Warturtle, Muchlax, Glaceon, and Veneasar.

" Hmp. " Drew said, he flipped his hair, he let out, Roserade, Absol, Butterfree, Flygon and Masquerain.

They all looked so happy together.

Beautifly and Masqerain flew around the lake together happily. While Flygon did the same. Muchlax was looking for food, but couldn't find any. Warturtle was swimming in the water, doing flips, while Glaceon was taking a relaxing swim. Veneasar was sniffing some flowers, by picking them up by it's vines, Roserade was in the same flower area as Veneasar, so was Butterfree. Blaziken, was leaning on a tree in the shade, smirking, as Blaziken was watching all the Pokemon play.

Drew just sat down on the ground and watched all of his Pokemon. I looked at his eyes, they were so serious. I blinked.

_Better not bother him... _I thought.

I walked around, and sat on a tree stump. I looked around and gasp. I see a note taped to a tree.

" W-What?!" I muttered nervously, as I took the note from the tree. I was shaking.

_Ha ha, get a life May, it CAN'T be from the guy... _I thought, trying to smile, but I couldn't. I slowly opened the note. It said:

_Dear May_

_It seems you got this far my love_

_Your getting closer_

_I don't think you've realized who I am yet_

_But you are getting closer to me_

_If only you knew_

_In fact right now, I've been following you_

_As we speak, I'm watching you right now_

_As you read this note_

_Your probably scared now correct? _

_Well don't be, _

_If you got this far_

_Your pretty good, at finding this note, eh? _

_I'll give you a second clue;_

_Water..._

_Let's see if you get my little game..._

_Let's just see..._

_I smirk to this remark_

_-From your lover_

I panicked as I looked around, for someone watching me, but I saw no one. _What the heck?! He's watching me?! _I thought scared, I looked around timidly. But saw no one...

_Second clue is water?! What does that have to do with anything?! I'm so confused and scared! Wah! _I thought, I started to pant scare.

I saw Drew from the distance, looking at the lake still.

" Drew!!" I said scared, running to him.

He looked at me puzzled.

" What now May? You don't have to come over here to tell me I'm hot. " said Drew, he closed his eyes calmly, but he smirked.

I clenched my fist, " WHAT?!" I said angrily.

I shook my head.

_This isn't the time for this! _I thought.

" Drew!" I said scared.

" What?! What do you want from me?!" he asked, confused.

" I got other note, from the guy!" I cried.

" What?! See! I told you he's stalking you!" said Drew with some anger in his voice.

" I found it on a tree! " I cried.

" Just relax. You seriously need to take a chill pill. " Drew smirked.

" Drew! Please help me!" said May begging.

" What do you want me to do?! " said Drew.

" ... I-I don't know... I-I feel scared..." I said, I looked to the ground.

" First give me the note. Use your head May, which might be hard for you. " Drew smirked at his last sentence.

" WHAT?! " I say as I clenched my fists.

I shook my head.

" Whatever, here!" I say, I gave him the note.

His eyes scanned the letter, they had some sadness in them.

" Drew...?" I said worried, looking at his sad eyes.

" Hold on..." He muttered.

He was still reading.

" Water, huh?" he said calmly.

" What's that mean...?" I asked timidly.

" How am I suppose to know! " Drew said, annoyed.

" I-I'm sorry..." I said innocently, I felt like I shrunk as he said those words.

His sweat drop.

" Sorry... This guy is just pissing me off..." Drew said nervously.

" It's okay. " said May.

" Okay. " He said.

" Let's returned our Pokemon. " Drew said.

I nodded.

A minute later all of our Pokemon had returned.

" All right, let's go. " said Drew.

" All right. " I said, we started to walk around the lake.

Drew paused, he looked shocked.

" Wait... If he knew you were here... Then he must be following us, like he said. " Drew said, in panic.

From his words, I was took a back, " Stop it your scaring me!" I said blushing.

" I'm just speaking the truth. " Drew said.

" Should we run...?" I asked.

We both heard something in the bushes.

We looked at each other scared, and ran.

After a few minutes we both stop, I panted. Drew wasn't tired at all.

_How is he not tired...? _I thought, looking at him panting.

" D...Do you think we lost who ever it was...?!" I asked weakly, but panting.

" I don't know..." Drew said.

We both heard a voice.

" Oh if it isn't our two love birds!" said a bubbly voice, while giggling.

Drew and I got scared as we saw the person running in front of us from the distance. He was waving. He giggled.

It was Harley. My worst night mare, well... Drew hates him too.

--

_**Done with this one, I'm updating fast. lol. I'll be updating soon. Please review. I hoped you liked it. **_

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

_**REVIEW**_


	4. The letter of smartness

May's Pov

"H-Harley...?" I said nervously. He walked up to us.

Drew put his hand to his face, " Kill me..." He muttered.

" Oh, Drew. You know you love me!" Harley teased, he stuck his tongue out and giggled.

" Yeah... Uh no..." said Drew.

" Oh come on Drew, you know I'm just kidding!" Harley said jumping up and down.

" What are you doing here?" I asked, I didn't really want to get into the conversation with, ' I love you Drew ' thing.

" To enter some contest of course! HA HA! As soon as I saw you guys, I just had to catch you! " Harley said happily giggling.

Drew got angry, " Why on earth would you want to see us?! " Drew question.

I saw Drew's expression, like I said before, Drew hates Harley.

" Because, were such a happy family!" said Harley, he than hug me.

" I... Can't... B...Breath..." I muttered under my breath.

Drew kicked Harley, " Your really pissing me off. " Drew snapped.

" Ow! Drew, you should take a chill pill! Oh I know! You were jealous because I didn't give you a hug! Here you go Drew!" said Harley, giggling. He hug Drew.

" Get your dirty hands off me!" Drew hissed, he kicked Harley again.

" Oh, Drew your no fun..." Harley said frowning.

" Hmp. " Drew said, as he brushed himself off.

My sweat drop. I laughed nervously.

" So May! Why don't we hang out and train together!" said Harley, he clasped my hands. My sweat drop as I blushed slightly, Harley was right up to my nose.

" Uh..." I said confused, my sweat drop.

Drew angrily blushed, he sounded as if he was growling.

" Harley! I know that trick, your gonna give bad advice to May aren't you?! Your gonna try to make her lose to Pokemon Contests!" Drew said angrily.

Harley smirked at him, " Now why would I do that...?"

I pushed Harley away angrily, " Yeah! Drew's right, I won't fall for your little act!" I spat out enraged. I put my hands on my hips.

" Oh May by the way, I like your new green bandanna, also your new outfit. " Harley said as his eyes sparkled, he was changing the subject.

" Oh thank you. " I said fast, I smiled.

" May you idiot! He's changing the point!" Drew said angrily.

" Drew, you should change your clothes as well, there starting to smell!" Harley said as he giggled.

" Look who's talking. " Drew fought back.

" ...Hee hee. But my clothes are cooler than yours. " Harley said giggling.

" That is so not true!" Drew said, he was really pissed off.

" Hey! Were fighting over clothes just chill!" I said, pushing Drew away from Harley, to me it look like Drew was gonna punch him.

" Your right! Come on May let's hang out!" said Harley, he took my hand and started to drag me. I tried to struggle.

" Let me go! You stalker!" I screamed, I couldn't break free of his grasp.

Drew was furious.

" Okay, NOW I'm mad. " Drew said angrily.

" Roserade come out!" Drew said, he let out his Roserade.

" Rose!" It said.

" Roserade use petal dance!" Drew commanded.

" Rose!" It nodded, Roserade did a spin of elegance and beauty in the air, it only then used petal dance on Harley, without harming me. It pushed Harley out of the way. Harley landed on the ground, rubbing his bottom.

" Ow... That's not very nice!" said Harley as he frowned.

" Oh, your were just getting protective because you thought I was gonna steal May from you and your lonely heart! That's so cute Drew!" Harley said, he put his hands to his face and giggled.

I blushed, " W-What?!" I said shocked and confused.

Drew blushed slightly, he turned his head the other way, so I couldn't see, but of course I did.

" Say what you want, but I'm ending this NOW!" Drew said.

" Roserade, use solar beam!" Drew commanded, it didn't take long to launch solar beam, Roserade put it's rose arms up to the sky, while storing energy.

" Roseeeeee!" Roserade said slowly, as it got enough energy.

" Rose!" Roserade called out, it hit Harley with a massive hit, it send him flying.

I panted, " Thanks... Drew..." I said smiling.

Drew flipped his hair, " No problem..."

Drew returned Roserade.

I gasp in fear, I just remembered about the mysterious love letter guy.

" Drew! We forgot about the guy!" I said, blushing scared.

Drew raised an eye brow.

" Oh yeah... It doesn't really matter, he's gonna follow us anyways, so let's just walk, besides, I feel to lazy to run." He said sighing.

" Yeah... Harley really scares me..." I said with a frown, but more of a happy frown, but scared.

" He does more than just scares me, he pisses me off!" Drew said angrily.

" I see what you mean! But he's not really worth it, so it's better just to ignore him. " I said, as my sweat drop.

" I see what you mean. But you messed up before, I really don't want Harley to trick you. " Drew said.

" Oh..." I said dazed.

_He really cares about me that much... Nah... He just doesn't like Harley that's all... _I thought, shaking my head.

" Besides, you can be kinda eh... Not very bright. " Drew said, at his last work he smirked.

I clenched my fists.

" WHAT?!" I screamed.

Drew covered his ears.

" God May! Your so loud!" He smirked.

" Shut up!" I hissed.

" See what I mean? " He smirked.

My sweat drop, I sighed.

" Whatever..." I muttered.

Drew looked up to the sky, the clouds were turning gray it looked like it was gonna storm.

" Let's find some shelter... It's gonna storm soon..." said Drew.

" How do you know?!" I said, I was still kinda angry.

" Um... Look up to the sky smart one. See you aren't very bright, looks like I win again!" said Drew smirking.

" What?! What do you mean?!" I complained, clenching my fists.

Drew grabbed my hand, " Come on, we have no time to argue, besides, if I fight with you, you'll take for ever to figure out that I'm always right, but you still haven't figured that out yet. " said Drew smirking.

" Why you--!" I say, but Drew covers my mouth.

" There's no time to talk. " said Drew, he smirked, we started to walk. It took me a few minutes to realize that he was still holding my hand. I look down and freak! I blushed looking the other way. _Oh shoot! Okay... May just stay calm! _I thought to myself and nodded.

" There!" Drew said, we had found a cave. He let go of my hand and ran to it.

We sat on a rock together.

" You know..." I started.

" Yeah?" Drew said.

" Being in here with you reminds me of when, you were drowning in that river, when you were trying to get those berry's, but you fell, I went in and tried to grab you, but... It was so much wait that my hand had slip and we fell in the water together. " I said, I smiled a little.

" Oh yeah, you never did really give me the details of what happened..." said Drew.

" Well... When we fell off the water fall, and when I saw that you fainted, I started to freak out! I got so scared, I grabbed you and tried everything to wake you up, but nothing would work, I tried to fight the currents but they were just so strong, I thought I was a goner..." I said, I looked down.

" But then... Those Pokemon saved us. " I said, I laughed.

" But when I carried you into the cave, I was so worried, we all thought we lost you... I was so happy when you woke up." I said, smiling.

Drew blinked twice, he smiled, " So that's what happened... If it wasn't for you... I wouldn't be here right now... Thanks, May. I owe you. " He said.

" You owe me?!" I said shocked.

" Oh no! You don't need to owe me anything Drew!" I said blushing.

_Drew is saying thank you TO ME?! What the heck is going on here?! Had the world paused or something?! _I thought shocked.

" Nah. I kind of do anyways. For being a jerk sometimes. " said Drew he flipped his hair.

" W-Well... Your my rival so of course you would act like a jerk!" I said.

" Aren't we friends too...?" He asked, he looked at me confused.

" ..."

I look at him confused, as I paused. I thought for a minute.

" Of course were friends too!" I said, for some reason I blushed, I have no idea why though.

Drew smiled.

I smiled at him too, I then caught something at the corner of my eye. A note was taped on the back of the rock we were sitting on.

I screamed.

" No way!" I said shocked.

" What...?" said Drew, he looked back, he widen his eyes.

" Don't tell me..." He muttered.

I took the note and read it:

_Dear May_

_How are you my love...?_

_I'm glad you made it this far._

_I'm close by as we speak_

_It seems your with your friend..._

_He's seems protective..._

_I count on him to protect you_

_While I steal your heart away..._

_Hehe..._

_Do you love books my princess...?_

_I love books..._

_Well here is my third clue for you my love: _

_Books._

_I gave you a book about Pokemon Contest _

_and all the ones in Jhoto_

_Let's just see if you get my little game..._

_Let's just see..._

-_From your lover_

Drew was reading the note with me, as I was shivering in fear.

" Protecting?" Drew said confused.

" What does that suppose to mean?!" Drew said angrily.

" I don't know... But he always uses the same line at the end! ' Let's just see if you get my little game... Let's just see...' He always says that!" I said in a outburst.

" Wait what book...?" I asked, I look at the ground, there was a book for all the Pokemon Contests in Jhoto.

" How cool! That was nice of him!" I said, happily, I picked up the book and gave it a hug.

" How can you say that?! You know May he could be in this cave as we speak!" Drew said angrily.

I paused, I shivered in fear.

" You idiot! Quit scaring me!" I said closing my eyes scared, to that reaction I was not thinking and I had hug Drew.

Drew blushed.

" Um..." He muttered.

I opened my eyes, I blushed.

" S...Sorry..." I said so embarrassed.

" It's fine..." Drew muttered.

It was quiet for the pass five minutes...

It started to rain.

--

**_Okay, I'm done with this one! Yayz! Okay I'll be updating soon! I hope you liked it! Please review!! I liked this chapter a lot. lol. _**

_**REVIEW**_

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**


	5. Don't know what to do when I'm with you

May's Pov

The rain on the ground came down even harder, for the last few minutes it was quiet. I felt so stupid, hugging Drew like that. _I'm such an idiot... We could be talking by now... But...no...I had to hug him, because I'm so stupid... _I thought I sighed.

_Well... I don't want to be bored like this like for ever... I have to think of something... But what...? _I thought as I sighed. I look at Drew, he was watching the rain, it looked like he was in a daze.

My face had curiosity all over it, I wanted to know what Drew was thinking. His eyes were so serious.

" H...Hey Drew...?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me, " Yeah...?" He said as he raised an eye brow.

"...So um... W...What city are you going to...?" I asked nervously as I bit my lip. I felt so stupid.

" Olivine City. " Drew said he looked back at the rain, as if he didn't care.

I frowned.

" Oh... Wow I'm going there too..." I said, in a low tone.

I smiled, " It's such a long way, isn't it? Wait... Weren't you just in Ecruteak City...?" I asked, confused.

" Yeah, I was. I came back here to get something, I was there in the Tin Towers with Harley and Soledad, watching you in the Wallace Cup. If you want to know why I was with Harley, Soledad let him stay... Okay?" said Drew as he flipped his hair.

" Wow. You were in the Twin Towers, Drew? Wow, I envy you. " I said as I smiled and laughed.

Drew smiled a little.

" It wasn't that great... When you got Harley smirking at you the entire time, when he's behind you, it's really creepy..." said Drew.

He looked out at the rain again.

I look at the rain as well, it was so quiet so peaceful... So beautiful... I love the rain of course, but it was starting to get cold. As the winds were harsh. I shivered.

" It's getting cold..." I muttered.

" Yeah it is..." Drew said, he nodded.

_Why am I wearing a top with no sleeves? I'll never know but oh well... _I thought shivering. Drew turn his head to me, he raised an eye brow.

" Your that cold...?" He question.

I nodded.

" Well good luck with that." He said as he shrugged.

My sweat drop angrily, I felt my body turn into stone and crumble.

" WHAT?! " I said angrily.

" What? What do you want me to do May...?" Drew asked, he blinked.

"..."

I blinked, _I...I don't know... _I thought, I put my hand up to my chin.

" Well...?" Drew said impatiently.

I hugged my legs, as I looked down.

" I...I don't know..." I said quietly looking down.

Drew sighed.

" Well that doesn't help..." Drew muttered.

I sighed with my sad eyes, nodded. As I breath heavily, I could see my breath in the air.

" What is this winter?! " I said shocked.

" It must be that cold..." said Drew, Drew was starting to shiver now.

Drew smirked, " Wait... I think I have something..."

" Huh...?" I said innocently.

Drew got his black back pack out, he bought a blanket with him.

I blinked twice in shock, " Since when do you have a back pack?!"

Drew look up at me, " Are you serious? I've always had a back pack, just never carried it around that much..." said Drew smirking.

" Well... Whatever..." I say.

" Looks like there's only one May..." said Drew, taking out the red blanket.

" Oh... Okay..." I said looking down.

Drew put the blanket on me.

" What...?! " I said shocked, as I looked at him with my innocent eyes.

Drew sighed, " The blankets for you block head. " Drew said as he smirked.

" B...But it's yours! Won't you be cold?!" I asked concern.

" May... Your acting like those people from the movies..." said Drew sighing.

" I don't want it. I'll be fine, I got my own jacket. " said Drew, as he adjusted his purple jacket's collar a little.

" NO WAY!! Your going to be cold! I don't care what you say! We are so sharing!" I said angrily.

Drew didn't hesitate.

" If that's what you want. " He said shrugging.

" Hmp. " I huffed.

I cough a little.

" I better not be getting sick..." I muttered.

" Relax, you'll be fine. " said Drew all laid back.

" How do you know?!" I questioned.

Drew looked at me, he smirked," May, this is ME were talking about. Trust me I know what I'm doing. "

I sighed what ever.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind that came in the cave it was so powerful, it blew me and Drew off the rock, we were still in the blanket together.

" Ah!" We screamed, there was a thump on the ground.

Everything went black for me for a minute, I open my eyes, I see Drew's face, I then realize that he's on top of me. I blush.

Drew opened his eyes and saw he was on top of my he blushed, " Oh sorry..." He said, as he got off. He helped me up.

" Are you okay May...?" He asked brushing himself off.

" Y...Yeah..." I said nervously, looking the other way sadly on the ground.

_He has pretty eyes... _I thought I looked at the ground.

--

**_Okay, I'm done with this one. I'll be updating soon guys. So hold tight. I hope you liked it. Please review.Oh yeah the city's names in their were spelled correct I look at my Crystal Version game and looked at the map and spell them correctly. lol. Sorry this chapter is so short.  
_**

_**REVIEW**_

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**


	6. With you

May's Pov

Drew and I both got back on the rock together, with the red blanket that we were sharing together. It was getting late. It was quiet again for a few minutes.

_Why is it every time, when something awkward happens, why is there always silence? _I asked myself, kind of annoyed.

I look out at the cave, it was snowing.

" W...What?! Why is it snowing?! Why here?!" I asked confused, while shocked.

" I don't know. " said Drew quietly.

" Well... At least it's not coming down to hard, it looks so peaceful and beautiful. " I said, with sparkles in my eyes.

The snow was falling down so slowly and so gracefully. It was so quiet and mysterious. It was hard to take my eyes off it, especially with the moonlight rays reflecting right upon it.

As a few minutes go by, I slowly and slowly closed my eyes, I keep opening, but... At one point I gave in, I closed my eyes and fell a sleep on Drew's shoulder. Drew looked at me, with confusion. His sweat drop.

He just smiled.

A few minutes later, I was totally fast a sleep, but I was shivering to death. Drew was still up and he saw this.

_She's really that cold...? _Thought Drew, as he looked at me.

He thought for a minute.

Drew opened up the blanket, slid me under one side of his jacket while he was still in it. He put the blanket back on us. I was way warmer, when I was a sleep I had no idea how I got warmer, but I just smiled in my sleep. I naturally snuggled into Drew's chest, like I thought it was a bed. I stop my shivering and trembling.

Drew was warmer as well, he soon fell a sleep, our heads were touching.

The next morning, I woke up pretty early. I was very shocked to wake up so early. I started to freak out because I just realized that I was in Drew's jacket with him. Drew was still sleeping.

I blushed madly, _Okay... Did he put me in here? Or did I do this myself...? Whatever... I feel so warm... _I thought smiling and blushing, I started to snuggle again. I paused, _What am I doing...? _I thought in a shock.

I look out the cave's entrance, it was only one feet of snow, not that bad. There was still grass showing. I sighed.

A few minutes later I fell back a sleep.

It was now 8'o clock.

Drew woke up at 6'o clock in the morning.

Drew has been too lazy to get up, so he's been watching the snow the entire time.

I suddenly woke up.

" ...Drew...?" I asked innocently.

" Finally... Your awake. If you sleep like this in Pokemon Contests May, you just might be late." said Drew with a smirk.

I was about to spit something back, when I noticed that I was still in his jacket while he's in it as well, I blushed.

" W...Why am I in here...?" I asked blushing looking down.

" When you were sleeping, you were shivering to death. So I put you there with me, suddenly you weren't cold anymore, so I just staid like that. " said Drew laid back, he said it in a cocky voice.

" Oh..." I said dazed.

_Now that I think of it... I do remember waking up at one point, when Drew was sleeping... _I thought as I put my hand to my chin.

" We should get some break feast..." said Drew looking the other way.

" Yeah. I've got muffins with me. I made them myself. " I said in a show off voice.

" Muffins...? Made by you...? I rather pass!" said Drew smirking.

" What?! Come on Drew! " I said as I pouted.

" Fine. I'll try one..." said Drew as he rolled his eyes.

I got out my fannie pack, I started to search for the muffins in the plastic bag.

" Here, chocolate muffins. " I said excitedly.

I took one out and ate one.

" There so yummy!" I said in a bubbly voice.

" Here!" I said, giving Drew a muffin.

Drew had a puzzle face, he slowly ate studied it.

" Are you sure this won't kill me...?" He asked.

I clenched my fists.

" Of course it won't kill you!!" I said angrily.

" Fine. Fine. " said Drew, he ate the muffin.

Drew thought it was good.

" Do you like it..!?" I said with my eyes sparkling.

" Not bad. " said Drew eating it.

I giggled as I took out something from my bag.

" I've got juice boxes too!" I said giggling, I gave Drew one.

His sweat drop.

" Thanks..." he said drinking it.

I drink mine too. I was happy Drew liked my muffins. Yay!

" We got to let our Pokemon eat too, Drew!" I said, I let out all of my Pokemon and gave them some food, same with Drew, but he had different food for his Pokemon.

A few minutes later we were all done eating, we all returned our Pokemon.

" All right let's get going. " said Drew.

I nodded, as we started to walk out of the cave.

" Which way...?" I asked.

" Give me a sec..." said Drew as he was looking at his map.

I suddenly saw some berries, I didn't notice they were on a cliff though...

Drew looked at me in panicked, " No May don't go over there!"

I turn around, " Huh?" I said innocently.

But the cliff was unstable.

" Ahh!" I screamed, I close my eyes, my body paused, I felt like I was hanging, I look up and see Drew holding my hand.My sweat drop.

" Hehe... This seems familiar, accept it's the other way around..." I said nervously, as I smiled.

Drew sighed and pulled me up.

--

**_Okay, I updated this one too. Lol. It's like 6'o clock in the morning I'm updating this. Lol. All right I'll update soon, I hope you like it. Please review._**

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_


	7. Hanging by the heart

May's Pov

Drew pulled me up, he sighed, " You have to be more careful May. " he told me.

" Yeah... I know...I'm sorry..." I said quietly not looking at him.

I heard a voice from somewhere, a female voice, that was kind of squeaky.

" Huh?" I said as I turned my head.

I saw Briana, training her Surskit in the field.

" Hey Briana!" I said as I waved, I ran to her.

" Hi! It's been such a long time. " I said, I smiled.

" Hi May. Wow, you got new clothes too! I saw you in the Wallace Cup! You were awesome! " she said, with her eyes shining.

" Thanks! Dawn was my friend, I went easy on her, and it turns out she won. " I said smiling.

Drew smiled and walked up to us.

" Hey, Briana. Nice to see you again. " said Drew in a soothing voice.

Briana's cheeks turned red, " O...Oh... H...Hi...Mr.Drew..." she said nervously.

" So what are you doing out here? Are you training...?" I asked curious.

" Yeah, me and Surskit are training till the end!" said Briana clenching her fists conveniently.

" Right Surskit...?!" said Briana convenient looking down at Surskit.

" Sur!" Surskit said with convince as well.

" That's great. " I said happily.

" Drew and I are going the same way, so I'm sticking with him for a while. " I said, I clenched my fist too.

Briana, was quiet for a moment, her eyes were serious.

" Oh really...?" Briana said quietly raising an eye brow.

I nodded.

Drew stepped a little closer, " So have you won any Pokemon Contests yet?" he asked.

Briana blushed slightly as she looked down, " N...No...I haven't..." she said while she bit her lip.

" That's okay. Contests are really hard to win... Just keep trying and you'll win. Don't put yourself down. " I say, trying to cheer her up.

" Yeah... May... About that..." said Briana looking down, but she had some annoyance in her voice.

" Huh...? What's wrong...?" I asked confused while I turn to her.

" Can I talk to you... Privately...? Sorry Mr.Drew it's a girl talk..." said Briana as she played with her figures blushing.

Drew widen his eyes, " Uh, sure. " Drew said, he walked back and sat on a rock waiting for them.

" So what's up?" I say.

" ...Okay. Um... Do you remember in Kanto, I told you I was going to tell Drew I loved him when I finally win a Pokemon Contest? " said Briana, while she had sadness in her eyes.

" Yeah. " I said innocently.

" Well... I haven't been able to win any! I want to tell him I love him so bad May! What do I do?! " Briana said, almost yelling at me.

Briana looked down and sighed, " I'm sorry for yelling... It's just that I have no one else to turn to but you..." she said sad.

I was puzzled, for once I didn't know what to say.

" I'm not very good with romance... Well I am but... But I... Just have no advice right now... Why don't you just listen to your heart Briana. " I said while my sweat drop.

" I've been trying that... B...But...I'm just so nervous! This is only my second time seeing him, May! You been friends with Drew for about three years! May, if you told Drew you loved him, I bet he would say, ' yes ' " said Briana, yelling at me again.

I blushed, " Me and Drew? I already told you, were just rivals!" I said blushing.

" Come on! I could tell you like him May! Just admit it! I know you and I are rivals over him!" Briana said clenching her fists.

" Briana, were rivals over Pokemon Contests! Not over boys!" I said angrily.

"..." Briana just stood there.

I blushed, " By the way... I got a love letter from this guy. He gave me three to me already, I don't know who he is. Drew keeps saying he's a stalker. " I said while blushing.

" Wow, May! A love letter? You sure are popular!" said Briana with her eyes sparkling.

" I...I'm not popular at all. You must be crazy to say that. " I said blushing.

" No, no! I mean it May! Can I please see the letters? " asked Briana.

" Huh?" I said innocently.

I shook my head out of the daze I was in for a minute.

" Yes, yes, of course!" I said smiling, I got my love letters out and showed Briana.

" He also sent me gifts too. " I said looking down.

Briana's eyes were scanning the letters.

She stopped and smiled, " These are very romantic May! I wonder who it's from! " she said.

" When you find out who he is, if you go out with him that is, then you and him, Drew and I can all double date! " said Briana as her eyes sparkled.

My sweat dropped, " Yeah... M...Maybe..." I say nervously.

" Let's go back to Drew now. " said Briana.

" Okay. " I say, while I turned.

" W...Wait!" said Briana.

I turn back around, " What is it...?" I asked.

Briana's face turned red, as she played with her figures, " I...If you ever get the chance... W...Will you tell Drew, that I like him. Please for me? " said Briana with her sad eyes, she was clasping her hands together.

I look the other way, while I look at the ground.

" I'm not going to make promises, but I'll try. " I said, I smiled.

Briana gave out a happy gasp.

" Thank you so much!" she said happily.

I smiled.

" Now come on!" I say, we both ran to Drew. I paused in front of Drew, he looked really impatient.

" Finally, what took you guys so long!" He said hastily.

" What were you guys talking about anyways...?" Drew questioned, he raised an eye brow.

I blushed angrily and clenched my fists, " You pervert! We were talking about girls stuff!" I said angrily blushing.

" How does that even make sense May...? I didn't say anything perverted!" Drew said calmly at first, but at his last sentence he got a little angry and stood up.

We glared at each other.

" Oh, please stop fighting!" said Briana concern, she got in the middle of us.

I look down and sighed, " Sorry... "

Drew flipped his hair in slow motion, causing Briana to blush.

" Yeah, sorry. " he said, he smiled at Briana and I.

" Well... I better get back to training, there's a Pokemon Center up ahead. I'll meet you guys there later, okay? In the next town. " said Briana smiling.

" Okay, Briana. We will. " I said smiling.

Drew nodded, " Let's get going, May. I've been waiting forever for you!" Drew hissed, but he smirked.

" Well... S...Sorry..." I said as my sweat dropped.

" Well, bye Briana!" I said while I was waving and smiling. Drew was doing the same.

A few minutes later, Drew and I were walking in the forest.

" We have to get to Golderon City soon. " said Drew, looking at his map.

" Golderon City?! I love that place! The have the biggest shops! Also the best ramen!" I said, while my eyes sparkling I clasped my hands together.

" Yeah... Whatever..." said Drew, as if he didn't care, he walked faster.

" Hey! Don't ditch me!" I say scared, I ran up to him.

" So were in Azelia Forest...?" I asked.

" Yes, smart one. " Drew said as he sighed.

" It sure is dark in here, I can't even see clouds or anything in this forest. " I said scared, looking up at the dark trees that were blocking the way.

" Yeah, yeah. Don't scream to me if you get scared May. " said Drew smirking.

" Why would I scream to you?!" I said clenching my fists.

" Well, because I'm THE ONLY ONE WITH YOU! " said Drew smirking.

" ..."

I didn't say anything.

" Hmp. " I say as I kept walking with my arms crossed.

We both stopped, " What's that...?" I asked.

" It's the shrine, it's said that it's the protected of the forest. Let's not mess with it May. " said Drew he continued walking.

" Oh..." I said innocently staring at it.

I noticed Drew walking.

" Wait up!" I panicked.

" I remember now! Ash told me that's he been here before and he met a Pokemon named Celibi! " I said while clasping my hands, while my eye were sparkling again.

" You mean the Pokemon of time...?" Drew asked, while we were walking.

" Yeah, I guess. I didn't know it was called that though. It must be a pretty rare Pokemon. " I said giggling.

" It's also legendary too... Smart one..." said Drew he sighed.

I gasped. I looked down.

" That reminds me... Drew... Did I tell you that I was a mother of a Manaphy...?" I asked, I looked at him with my sad eyes.

Drew looked at me with surprise, " You mean the, ' Prince of the Sea ' Isn't Manaphy a legendary Pokemon too? " Drew asked.

I nodded, " Yes... We met some people, that did this water show. They were part of this water clan, and on that night, I had a dream, about seeing Manaphy, I was swimming in the water, seeing all these water Pokemon, and the Sea Temple. They say, it can't be seen by the human eye, but on a certain day it shows. The next day, this pirate named Phantom tried to steal the Manaphy egg, but at one point... It fell from his grasp, I caught it, it hatched when I caught it. Then I became it's mother. Manaphy was so cute, he learned how talk, even learned how to say, ' I love you ' I was with Manaphy for a few days, because Manaphy could sense were the Sea Temple is, so Manaphy was leading it to us. We've been threw at lot, but in the end... I had to release Manaphy... It still hurts... I cried that day... I also know that... I'll see Manaphy again some day. I also figured out, that I'm part of the water clan. I don't know why, but I have their blood in me a little I suppose... I still miss Manaphy..." I said sadly with my smooth voice, quiet as well. I looked at the ground with my sad eyes, while walking. Drew was listening to my story the entire time, he nodded at some parts.

" It must be hard... Losing a friend..." Drew said softly looking at the ground.

I nodded, I felt like crying.

Drew saw my sad face.

" Are you okay...?" He asked concern while quiet.

" Yeah... I'll be fine..." I said, without looking at him.

A few minutes later, when we were walking, I didn't notice this but, a tear slid down my cheek. Drew looked at me and wiped the tear away with his figure gently.

" Are you sure your okay? " he asked in a concern voice.

I looked at him and nodded.

" You can be so sweet sometimes Drew..." I say softly.

Drew looked at me, he smiled, " Thanks. Even a cool guy like me, has a soft side." He said smiling at me.

We both laughed. I felt so calm.

" When you see me arguing with you... That's not how I really act... In fact... In the Hoen and Kanto league, I was always sad and shy. I'd always had to hide it though... I'm still not acting myself... I still feel sad... Even though I try to be happy..." I said looking at the ground.

Drew looked at me concerned, " Why are you sad...?" he asked.

I paused, he paused as well.

" I...I don't really know that myself...but I... There's just a lot to explain... Can I tell you later...?" I asked looking at him with my sapphire eyes.

Drew nodded and smiled.

We finally manage to get out of the forest, we were in Golderon City now.

--

_**Hi! I'm done with this chapter you guys! This is my longest chapter for this story so far! Lol. Oh no! Briana is back! Oh well, she wasn't that bad! Lol. I hoped you liked it, I shall be updating soon!**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

**_REVIEW_**


	8. Can your really heal my heart?

May's Pov

" We are here!" I said excitingly jumping up and down.

" Finally, I see some sunshine!" I said with my eyes sparkling looking at the bright clear blue sky.

" Yeah, yeah. Your mood can be so unexpected May. " said Drew sighing, he put his hands in his pockets, he started walking with his eyes closed.

" Hey what's that mean?!" I said angrily, while I glared at Drew, I followed him angrily.

" See what I mean...?" He smirked.

" What ever! How do you see when your walking and closing your eyes Drew?! " I said as if I wanted to know badly, I felt hyper for some reason.

Drew looked at me weird.

" Your scaring me... Your so moody May..." said Drew as he sighed, he tried not to laugh, that's what I saw on his face, but he didn't laugh, because he had to be, ' Mr. Cool Guy '

I just giggled and followed him.

" We should go to the Pokemon Center! I can then do some shopping!" I said with my eyes sparkling.

" You can go shopping by yourself, knowing you, I would be there for more than five hours. " said Drew in a cocky tone.

" What ever!" I spat out.

" Your no fun anyways. " I huffed crossing my arms and looking the other, while closing my eyes.

Drew raised an eye brow and smirked, " Oh really...?" he said looking at me, with one of those playful stares causing me to blush.

" Um... Um... " I started blushing.

" Hey! Look the Pokemon Center!" I said smiling, I was running to it, as I smirked.

Drew sighed, he walked smoothly and approached the Pokemon Center with me.

I sighed, while I walked threw the doors, I stopped and panted. As Drew just gives me a weird look, he just walked by me and talked to the Nurse Joy at the counter.

" Good evening. " Drew said smoothly.

Nurse Joy's eyes sparkled, " Oh, your Drew! I'm such a big fan. " Nurse Joy said in a daze.

" Why thank you. " Drew said smiling.

I growled. _I don't know why, but when ever he talks to any of his fan girls, it seemed like flirting. I'm so jealous because I don't have any fan boys... Maybe it's because I'm not pretty... I always thought that ever since I met Drew. To be honest when I first met him, I was such a brat it wasn't even funny. I remember when I was training with Beautifly that I was such show off, I was being rude to Ash, Brock and Max. Drew did a good thing, telling me off, it was quiet funny how he teased me though, I remembered I tried to beat him up... Didn't really work out... _I thought to myself, I tried not to giggle though.

" Y...Your welcome..." said Nurse Joy nervously.

" Oh... Um... Yes... Um... What are you here for...? Or what do you want?! Do you want a foot massage...?!" asked Nurse Joy timidly, as she blushed.

Drew's sweat drop, " No thanks. Maybe later..." he said as he laughed nervously.

" I wonder who does the foot massage anyways...?" I mumbled to myself.

Nurse Joy heard what I said, " Oh, he just got a new job here!" said Nurse Joy as she giggled.

" Really?! It's a guy?!" I said with my eyes sparkling.

" Yes, he's actually a famous coordinator! His name is Harley!" said Nurse Joy happily.

My face turned blank. I started to twitch, " H...Harley...? Massaging my feet...? " I mumbled scared. I thought horrible images in my head, also thoughts.

Drew's face turned pale, he thought bad things too.

" Maybe not..." Drew muttered.

" As I was saying, could we have a room, with two separate beds?" asked Drew looking up at Nurse Joy.

" Oh of course!" said Nurse Joy nervously.

" Here your room number is no.07. Enjoy!" said Nurse Joy giving Drew the room key.

" Thank you. " said Drew sweetly.

Nurse Joy looked at me, " Wait! Are you perhaps May...?" asked Nurse Joy quietly.

I turned around.

" Yes, I am. " I said nervously.

" Well you got a letter in the mail. Here. " said Nurse Joy, I walked over to her, she gave me the letter.

I trembled in fear.

" T...Thank you..." I said nervously.

_I...It better not be from the love letter guy... _I thought nervously.

I put the letter away in my bag, while Drew raised an eye brow, hearing our conversation.

" Let's go. " I said while sighing.

Drew shrugged and we walked up stairs, we found our room and put our stuff down.

I took the letter out from my bag, while I sat on the bed.

Drew looked at me, " So you did get another one...? " Drew said suspicious.

I nodded scared, as I was trembling, I opened the letter timidly. I read it, so did Drew. He sat next to me...

_Dear my sweet May, _

_It's been a while hasn't it...?_

_How are you...? Your in Golderon City correct? _

_As am I._

_Your probably here for some shopping yes?_

_Well, I already took care of that cutie._

_I love healing my Pokemon_

_In fact I make medicine at some points_

_Here's a few potions and medicine for you. Hehe._

_My fourth clue for you: Medicine_

_I could tell your heart is broken_

_I'm the only one who could really heal your heart..._

_I know that for a fact..._

_As I said before, I will make you smile_

_Let's just see if you get my little game..._

_Let's just see..._

_From- Your lover_

There was some medicine in the letter.

Drew sighed, " It is another letter..."

I put the letter away, my eyes were sad.

_If what he says is true, can he really heal my heart...? ...This is so cheesy..._I thought, I sighed while I looked at the ground with my sad eyes.

" May...?" Drew asked concern.

I looked at him my eyes were teary, I looked away.

" Are you okay...?" He asked.

I looked back at him, "...He must of been listening to us... When we were in the forest talking... About the past..." I said with my sad voice, as my sad eyes locked with his.

" ...He shouldn't be getting into personal things like that!" said Drew, with a slight anger in his voice.

"...They were personal...but... To be honest... Some of those things I never told before, your the first one I have ever told Drew..." I said quietly looking up at Drew, turning my frown into a smile. Drew could tell I was still sad.

Drew stared at me for a minute, he smiled.

" Really...? Why me...?" Drew asked curious.

" ... I don't know that myself. I just feel like I could trust you more, than anyone else..." I said smiling softly, it was so quiet in the room.

Suddenly, there was banging on our door.

" Drew! May! It's me your best buddy Harley!" said Harley, bubbly, banging on the door.

Drew widen his eyes in fear and anger, he covered my mouth causing me to blush.

" Shh! Don't say a word!" Drew whispered to me. I nodded.

Drew and I both sat on the bed together quiet.

Harley kept banging, " I know your in there Drew! I wanna share my hot dog with you! It has extra mustard! Also, I came to give you the foot massage!" said Harley as he giggled behind the door.

Drew was really scared while he was freaking out, I was trying not to laugh.

Harley started to cry.

" I guess... Drew isn't in this room... I just go to the next one!" said Harley happily skipping down the hall way, he busted into this other persons room, we heard some screaming going on in there, suddenly everything went quiet. Drew and I looked at each other scared, I've just notice, that it was really dark in this room.

We heard Harley go down the stairs, so we both sighed.

" We can talk now. " I said sighing.

" Yeah... Hey May... Do you want to know something...?" Drew said, giving me a nasty smirk.

" I heard that this room is haunted..." said Drew quietly, trying to scare me.

" N...No it's not! Even if it is, I'll still be scared! Ghosts are real you know!" I said timidly, with some anger in my voice.

Drew smirked, " Sure. You shall see..."

" W...Whatever..." I said blushing scared.

" Hey May. " Drew asked looking up.

" Yeah...?" I asked.

" It's really dark in here, while the light switch is on...? " Drew said confused.

" Maybe the light bulb is broken...?" I said as I put my hand up to my chin.

I tighten my green bandanna.

Drew smirked, " Or maybe..." he said creepily.

" What...?!" I said scared.

" It's the ghost. Of course I'm not scared. " he smirked.

" Oh please! You sound like a five year old, and that old man who always says, ' this place is haunted ' while it's not! " I say angrily, I giggled at the last part.

" Did you just compare me to an old dude? So not cool May. " Drew said, he flipped his hair.

" What ever..." I say quietly.

" Should we get a new room... Since it's so dark in here...?" I asked.

" Nah. It's okay like this. " He said.

" I guess so... I love the night time anyways..." I said smiling.

" I like sunsets the best. " said Drew he smiled too.

" Sunsets are my second favorite. " I said, I smiled at him softly.

" Night it my second too. " Drew said he smiled.

" Why do we keep smiling...?" I asked laughing.

" Well, maybe because you can't resit me. " Drew smirked.

I blushed, " W...What?!" I said clenching my fists.

" Hehe... Just kidding. " He smirked with his eyes closed.

" So... It's getting pretty late..." I said, looking around.

" Yeah, we should get in our pajamas's. " Drew said.

I nodded, a few minutes later I went in the bath, I got changed into the orange pajamas's, while Drew just took off his jacket, his black shirt was showing he had the same pants on, he bent down to take his shoes off, his red boxers with roses were showing.

I got out and yawned, as I looked down and blushed.

" Why are you wearing that?!" I asked scared.

Drew looked at me weird.

" What do you mean...?" He asked confused.

I blushed, " Never mind..." I muttered.

_For a minute I thought he was just wearing his boxers... _I thought blushing and sighing.

" This is going to be a long night..." I said sighing.

Drew only smirked.

--

**_Hi guys! I updated yay! Just to let you guys know, my computers been acting weird, like really slow. I hope it doesn't break down.../ But oh well... I forgot to tell everyone this but I sometimes only update when I get reviews, so please review! I'll be updating soon!_**

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_


	9. That can't be true!

_**Okay just wanted to let you guys know, I don't really know May's Mothers name... I know it starts with a " C " But I don't want to confuse anyone if I'm wrong. lol. **_

May's Pov

I just sighed, Drew looked at me and smirked.

" Quit it with the smirking!" I yelled blushing.

" Why...? Your no fun..." said Drew in a playful voice.

" ...? Now your just confusing me? Drew are you high or something? " I asked giggling.

" Nope. Why would I...? " Drew asked smirking.

I just sighed, " Never mind..."

I gave a gasp, Drew looked at me weird.

" I forgot to call my Mom!" I panicked.

" Drew, I'll be right back!" I said nervously, I went for the door.

Drew stopped me in my tracks, he grabbed my shoulder.

" May..." he said in a concern voice.

" W...What...?" I asked timidly.

" Be careful out there, after all, Harley is out there. " Drew smirked.

My face went blank, I got scared, " Oh... Yeah... Harley...is here! Your coming with me!" I said. I dragged Drew out of the door way grabbing his arm.

" Hey! What?! I don't want to go!" He complained.

" Well it's your fault for scaring me!" I said scared.

After a few minutes later we were down in the lobby. I was on the t.v phone. I put the number in and called my Mother.

Drew was sitting on a chair, a few inches behind me.

My farther picked up the phone.

" Hello May. " Norman said.

" Hi Daddy! Um... Can I speak to Mom please...?" I asked sweetly.

Dad peeked and tried to look around me, he saw Drew. His face grew angry.

" What is Drew doing here May! You better not be traveling with him! You know I have my cook book with me!" My Dad said angrily.

I blushed, " ...W...We met on the way, since were going the same destination, I deiced to tag along with him till we get there. " I said nervously as my sweat dropped.

" What?! I thought you agreed to go alone?!" said my farther, he was getting very angry.

" I...I was traveling alone Dad! B...But I've just said the reason why!" I said nervously, a little bit yelling at my last sentence.

Drew was hearing this the entire time, he didn't want to say anything, he now has two enemy's; Harley and Norman.

" Are you in your pajamas?!" My farther asked angrily.

" Y...Yes...!" I chocked.

" Is there two beds in the room?!" He asked suspicious.

" Y...Yes! Of course we are in separate beds Dad!" I said blushing.

" Well... Hmp. Oh by the way May, I watched you in the Wallace Cup, you were very good, I was very impressed!" My farther said proudly.

" Gee thanks, Dad. Can I speak to Mom please...?" I asked sweetly.

" Sure. " He smiled. He got off, he was gone for a minute I heard some yelling in the back round, my Mom appeared on the screen.

" Hi honey! Oh your in your pajamas? Oh it is pretty late after all, for once I don't see you in a bandanna. " My mother giggled.

" Oh... Well... My head kind of feels... A little different without it on..." I laughed nervously as my sweat dropped.

My Mom saw Drew sitting down.

" Y...Your here with Drew...?" my Mom asked smirking.

I blushed, " Y...Yeah, I just met with him and it turns out were going the same way, so I'm tagging along with him for a little bit. " I smiled.

" Did he ask you out yet!" She asked whispering.

Drew heard his name, he raised an eye brow.

I blushed madly as I spat out quickly," He's just a friend!"

" Sure..." My Mom smirked.

I just blushed.

" Hey May, I'm going to go get a drink okay? I'll meet you in the room. " Drew said, he went in the hall way. I nodded.

" So honey what is it...? Your Farther seems mad, as you have heard from your Farther, we all watched your performance at the Wallace Cup! I'm so proud May!" She said happily.

" Thanks Mom. " I smiled.

I looked down sad, as I played with my figures.

" Um... Mom..." I asked with my sad voice, looking down.

" What is it...?" she asked concern.

" Um... I've been having boy troubles lately..." I said blushing, but I said it in a sad voice.

My Mom gasped, " See! I told you that you liked Drew!" She smiled.

I blushed angrily, " This isn't about him!"

" Then who is it?" She asked.

I played with my figures, " Well... I've been getting love letters lately... But this guy I don't know of... He keeps sending me gifts too... I'm also begging stalked by him... I...I don't know what to do! I'm so scared! Drew already knows everything! He practically hates the dude!" I said, I sniffled, I cried a little.

" A stalker?!" My mother said surprise.

Norman heard the word, ' Stalker ' from the back round.

" STALKER?! WHO IS STALKING MY DAUGHTER?! I SHALL COOK THEM!!" Norman said from the back round.

My Mother's sweat dropped, she saw Norman coming and stopped him, " It's nothing dear, she said something else. " She said nervously.

" Oh... Okay. But if Drew did anything, I'll cook him!" He said with fire in his eyes, he stomped away.

My Mom sighed.

" May... Have you ever thought that Drew could be the stalker? " My Mom said serious.

" What?! No! Of course not! H...He would never do that!" I said innocently.

" Honey, I might be wrong but, wasn't he with you the entire time since it started...? " She asked.

I put my hand to my chin, " Actually yes... When I got the letter, I wasn't with him, but after I read it, I saw him. "

" See? Did you ever only tell Drew things, but then the stalker found out...?" My Mom asked.

" Y...Yes..." I said nervously.

" He always says he's close by, he even said he was in Golderon City right now! Which is here!" I panicked.

" Well honey... I think it's Drew... Sorry to say..." said my Mother in a sad tone.

" I shook my head! I don't believe you! Drew would never do that! He's just a friend! Besides the stalker says he doesn't know me!" I yelled I was crying.

" He could always be telling lies in the letter. " She said.

" I don't care! He wouldn't do that! I know Drew wouldn't do that!" I cried.

" Why would he like me anyways?! " I asked crying.

" May... I know Drew likes you for a fact, theirs so many hints." My Mother said.

" It doesn't matter... I should of never asked you anyways..." I said crying, I was a little calmer though.

" Honey... Please calm down, I don't know if I'm right or wrong but, if I'm wrong, you at least got Drew to protect you..." My Mom said calmly.

I nodded as I sniffled, " Thanks Mom... I'm going to go now..." I said quietly, I was still crying.

" Bye..." My Mother said. I turned off the phone.

I cried silently. I walked down the hall way, tears were sliding down my eyes. I approached the door, I wiped away my tears.

_It does kind of make sense.. After all when he said he was with us in the cave, we saw no one... He said he was always close by... _I thought, I shook my head.

_No! No! No! Drew wouldn't do that! He just wouldn't! I know he wouldn't! _I thought, I started to cry again. I opened the door, I landed on my bed crying silently so Drew wouldn't see. I was laying on my bed. Drew was sitting on his bed, he saw that I wasn't showing my face.

" May...? " He asked concern.

" Are you okay...?" he asked.

" I...I'm just tired that's all..." I stutter, my face was red from crying so bad, I didn't look up at him. He knew I was crying.

Drew sat on my bed, I sat up, he saw my red face and tears go down my eyes as I looked at him with fear. Drew whipped away my tears with his thumb.

He said in a concern and low voice, " Tell me what happened...?"

" ... I...I can't... I just can't!" I said crying.

" Well... I... My Mom... She could be so stupid sometimes... She kept s...saying you were the s...stalker! I...I kept telling her no...!" I cried.

" ...A...Are you the stalker...?" I asked looking at him with my sad eyes.

Drew stared at me serious.

" No I'm not. " he said softly.

I just smiled, more tears fell down my eyes.

" I...It must be pretty weird seeing your rival crying, huh...?" I said crying trying to cheer up. This really shocked me of what Drew did next. He put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug. He smiled, I blushed.

" I'll always be here for you May, because your my best friend. " he said smiling at me he let go of me.

I smiled, I gave him a hug this time.

" Thanks... Drew... I needed a hug..." I said quietly.

Drew smiled, he let go of me.

" How did you know...?" I asked laughing. I was feeling better now.

" What, you think I'm just going to let a girl cry like that? Come on May, I'm not that mean. " He said smirking.

I just laughed, I felt my heart tingle a little it tickled, it didn't hurt but... I never felt that in my heart before... It made my body shiver. I smiled.

--

_**I updated yay! I'm on a role! Lol. So the heart tingle thing, that has happen to me before, I'm not kidding it was like this ticklish feeling in my heart, it felt so weird, it wasn't a pain, but like right away I put my hand up to my chest cause it was like there, and my body just reacted like that. Lol. It's really weird! Oh guess what! I was like typing and on the key board the " D " key pad broke off. Lol. It still works though. Lol. Thank god, because if it didn't work, I couldn't type this story anymore. Lol. I'll be updating soon, I only update like when I get like three reviews. Lol. Sorry about that, but I'm being nice and updating early! :D Lucky! Lol. PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**_REVIEW_**

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_


	10. Best friend

May's Pov

_Best friend...? I'm Drew's best friend...? Why do I feel like I accomplish something when he said that... _I thought to myself. We were now watching t.v in our separate beds.

Memories of Drew and I all flashed inside my mind, I widen my eyes. _What am I doing...? I'm not suppose to be traveling with my rival...but... Why is this little voice inside me saying, ' yes stay ' Wait...! I'm Drew's best friend! ...Wait...am I his only friend...? I never seen Drew talk to anyone...before... Besides me... He's always alone... _I thought looking at Drew from across my bed.

Drew felt like he was being watched, he turn his head and stared at me. I blushed and turned away fast. I held my pillow tight, I was blushing madly, for some reason I felt so scared and my heart was pounding like crazy.

Drew looked at me, he smirked. I looked at him.

" W...What...?" I asked nervously.

_I...I don't feel myself... Never felt this way before... I think I'm sick or something! _I thought blushing.

" Your being awfully quiet. What's up?" Drew asked.

" Oh it's nothing... " I say as I looked sideways of my bed, not locking my eyes with him.

_I really don't get why I'm traveling with Drew anyways? Did it really matter if we were going the same way...? We have gone the same way countless of times and never agreed to go along together... Maybe it's because I'm by myself this time... Drew wouldn't really get along with Ash or Max...and even Brock... Not to mention that...I've have been teased countless of times by Harley, about us going out with each other... WHICH IS SO NOT TRUE! I can't imagine if Max found out I was tagging along with Drew...for a while... Max would just die... He would probably feel like he was betrayed, I told him I wanted to go by myself...but... Right now I'm with Drew... _I thought, I looked at Drew innocently.

Drew looked at me, " You look like somethings on your mind... Care to share...?" He asked smiling, but also looked like some sort of smirk.

" Well... Theirs a lot of things on my mind..." I started, not looking at him again.

" Like what...?" He asked.

" Drew... Do you have any other friends besides me... It's just so hard to believe that I'm your best friend Drew..." I said quietly.

Drew looked down.

" ... "

He didn't say anything at first.

" Drew...? " I asked concern.

" I'm sorry!" I panicked.

" Nah. It's okay, I already knew that you were going to ask me that at some point..." he said quietly.

" I don't really have any friends... Actually... Your my only real friend... I really have only annoying fans...but they really don't count, Soledad is my friend but...just a Coordinator friend I guess... My Mother is very sick, while my Farther passed away, he was a great Pokemon Coordinator! I want to be just like him when I grow up!...I haven't had success yet... I'm going to keep trying though..." Drew said as he looked out the window at the beautiful moon light, with the moon light rays reflecting upon the window. I thought it was beautiful, it actually reflected upon Drew... Making him seem mystical. I felt my face burning.

" I'm sorry about your Dad. I know how you feel..." I said I looked down with my sad eyes, I hugged my legs.

" To be honest... I really don't like being related to a Gym Leader... I feel like all of my fans just like me because of my Farther... My Farther doesn't even come to see my Pokemon Contests, he watches them on t.v though... But... I still feel lonely..." I said sadly.

" So... How come I'm your only friend, Drew...? Do you even try to make friends...? " I asked innocently looking at him.

" I don't know... Fate...?" He said he laughed.

I laughed, " Sure it was fate."

I looked at him serious.

" Just one question, when you first met me... Why did you just insult me! I didn't even know your name! Why couldn't you act polite to me like those other people...that you met for the first time!" I said in a low tone, but I almost yelled.

" Why...? Well May... I was just going to give it back but... Something told me... That I needed to teach you something... Besides... The rest I can't say. " he said smirking.

" W...Why not! " I said angrily I clenched my fists.

" Come on May, everyone has got something to hide." He smiled.

I sighed. " Okay..." I moaned.

" When I first met you... I was really acting like a show off, I was always rude to people, at the begging... I didn't even like Pokemon... I was such a brat...but... When I started to get to know them, I loved them. When I met you...Drew... I think I have really changed into a nice person...you taught me something, but... I just can't figure it out..." I said, almost laughing, I blushed slightly.

" I guess I did teach you a few things..." Drew laughed.

" You know what... If I never met you... I don't think I would ever won at Pokemon Contests... Or never have a dream come true, to be honest when I first started out, like I said I didn't like Pokemon, the only reason why I went was because I wanted to travel. I was going to be a Pokemon Trainer too. I later discovered Pokemon Contests, I wanted to do that instead of being a Pokemon Trainer!" I said I held my legs tighter as I was talking.

" It's hard to believe you didn't like Pokemon May... I never new that you were going to be a Pokemon Trainer though... I don't know how that would work out..." Drew said, he looked up at the stars.

I looked at the stars as well. _So pretty... _I thought dazed.

" Yeah... If I was a Pokemon Trainer, Ash would be such a big rival, in fact, if I was, I don't think I would be traveling with him at all..." I said looking down, I was still hugging my legs.

" Do you miss Ash...?" Drew questioned.

" Well of course I miss him, I miss Ash, Brock, Dawn, Misty, Mom, Dad, and Max..." I said, every time I said a name my voice would get sadder.

" Do you like Ash...?" Drew asked.

" What?! Of course not! W...Where just friends...! Besides Misty told me she likes him..." I said shyly yelling at him while blushing, I held tighter on my legs.

" Who's Misty...?" Asked Drew.

" Ash's and Brock's best friend. She has been traveling with them for a very very very long time. She's a gym leader now, she runs a Gym in Kanto where Ash and Brock live. " I said looking at Drew smiling.

" Oh..." Drew said quietly.

" Why do you keep asking so many questions...?" I asked.

" Well... Your not being very detailed..." Drew smirked.

" What?! Oh what ever!" I say as I crossed my arms.

Drew chuckled.

" Also, it's because I'm curious..." Drew said in a cocky tone.

We both laughed, I looked down sad.

" Drew... When you finally have become Top Coordinator, what are you planning to do...?" I asked with sadness in my voice.

Drew looked at me, " I don't know... I'll still enter Contests though..." He said with a smirk.

" I'll do the same thing too then...!" I said with convenience, I smirked.

We both nodded.

We both stood up smiling at each other.

" Were both rivals and best friends!" We said at the same time.

We both nodded.

" We should go to bed, it's getting late." Drew suggested.

I nodded, " Yeah see you in the morning..."

We both got in our beds, I was in a daze.

_Best friends... _I thought to myself smiling in a daze, I was blushing for some reason, I snuggled into my bed smiling. While I fell a sleep smiling the entire time.

--

_**Okay, I'm done with this one! I can't believe myself, I updated so many times today! Yay! You guys are lucky, I'm being so nice! Remember to review, or else I won't update! I'll be updating soon! Sorry this is so short!  
**_

**_REVIEW_**

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_


	11. I know this feeling

May's Pov

As I snuggle with my bed sheets, I started to feel colder for some reason. I could tell I was shivering.

Drew was still up, he couldn't sleep. He saw that my blanket had fallen off, he sighed then smiled. He got up, went to go get the blanket, he got it, he smiled as he put it on me.

He tripped on something, causing him to land right next to me, well not under the covers. Drew blushed as I slowly opened my eyes.

I was about to scream.

" Shh! It's okay, your blanket fell so I put it back on you, then I tripped on something..." Drew whispered as his sweat dropped.

I look at him in a daze, while holding tightly to my blanket.

" Oh... Okay..." I whispered in a daze.

" Well, I'm going to get back now. Good night May. " Drew whispered sweetly.

I blushed again, that tingle in my heart came back, as I shivered when he went to his bed.

He got in his bed, I was still blushing.

_I think I know what this feeling is...love... _I thought to myself, I went to sleep blushing.

_I'm in love with Drew... Nah... I must be crazy to think that? Or am I...? _I thought to myself as I slowly as I fell a sleep.

_Love... _I thought to myself, I slowly as I dozed off, I was smiling.

The next morning, I woke up slowly, Drew was sitting at the table across from my bed, he was drinking coffee. He was already dressed. It was already ten o' clock.

_Great... He's going to get hyper now... _I thought as I yawned.

Drew looked at me, he smirked, " I see your up finally... I've been waiting for you for two hours. " Drew said with a smirk, he took another sip of his coffee.

" Well, I like to sleep in okay?!" I said angrily, putting my hands on my hips.

" I'm going to take a shower and get dressed okay...?" I said getting up, smiling at him.

He smiled back, he nodded.

A few minutes later I took a shower, got dressed, brushed my hair, and I went in the mirror looking at my hair while tightening my green bandanna.

I got out of the bath room while sighing.

" Sorry... For making you wait and stuff Drew..." I said innocently, as my sweat dropped.

" It's okay. " He said smirking, he was closing his eyes.

" Hey...Drew... Somethings is bothering me..." I said looking down said.

" What is it...?" Drew asked, he raised an eye brow.

" Well... Briana said she would meet us at the Pokemon Center, but I haven't seen her at all... Do you think every thing's okay...?" I asked worried, I was playing with my figures.

" I bet she's fine May. I hope there is nothing wrong, she might be here but maybe she didn't see us either. " Drew said smiling.

I smiled, " Okay! Why don't we go down to the lobby...? I here there having free break feast! " I said with my eyes sparkling.

" Okay. " Drew said, we both got up, we unlocked our door. We walked down stairs.

I paused as we had entered the lobby. I saw no one in there...

" Where's everybody...?" Drew asked quietly.

" M...Maybe I was wrong... Maybe it was lunch.. " I said timidly, I put my figure on my chin nervously.

We both saw someone from the distance.

It was Soledad, she was waving at us. We both smiled and laughed.

" Hey Soledad!" Drew called out.

" Soledad! Hey!" I said, we both ran up to her.

" Hey guys, what are you two doing together...?" She asked.

" Well, Drew and I are going the same way, so I'm tagging along with him for a little bit. " I said smiling.

" Also..." I started blushing.

" She's being stalked..." said Drew.

Soledad was was surprised, " Stalked?! By who?!"

" I don't know, he keeps sending me letters... I'll show you..." I said, I handed Soledad the letters.

Her eyes scanned the letters, " Wow May! Hey did they have presents with them?!" She asked.

" Um... Yeah they did...? Why...?" I asked curiously.

" Well... I saw this guy that has written many letters, the first one, he attached a rose to it, the second time I saw him he was by this lake and attached this letter to a tree. Other time I saw him he went into a cave, he had a letter with a book in it! The last time I saw him, was at _this_ Pokemon Center, it was early in the morning, he put some Pokemon Potions in the letter..." said Soledad looking down.

Drew and I both gasped.

" That is so him!" I said scared.

" That goes with everything Soledad! What did he look like?!" Drew asked freaked out.

" Well... He had silver hair, a black head band on his head, which was green, he had a black green and kind of red outfit on... That's really all I saw..." Said Soledad quietly.

" So... A guy with silver hair?! ...I don't know anyone with silver hair..." I said looking at the ground.

" Well now you know... Well I have to get going... " said Soledad.

" Hope you find him. " was her last words, she left.

I sighed, " Great... Now what...?" I asked.

Drew shrugged.

We heard voices from the distance, shouting, " Thief! Thief! "

There was a man running with a purse. He went to steal my stuff, he grabbed me.

" Let go!" I screamed. Drew was just about to attack the dude, but we heard a young man's voice.

" Swampert! Use Hydro Pump!" He commanded, his Swampert, used Hydro Pump on the thief causing him to fall on the ground away from me.

The police came next, they got back the purse the thief had stolen from the women. They took the thief away.

I looked at the boy, my eyes widen in fear.

The boy had sliver hair, with a black an green head band, while his shirt was green and black with a little red, just like Soledad described.

My eyes were trembling. He flipped his hair, as he returned his Pokemon.

He walked up to Drew and I. Drew already knew it was him... He could just tell.

" Is everything all right...?" He asked.

" I was just reading, I heard screaming, so I came over here. " he said quietly.

At first, I didn't have the strength to speak, my mouth opened but no words had come out. I shook my head while blushing, " Um... Yeah...I'm fine... Thanks. " I said shyly.

" My name is Brendan, nice to meet you. " He said, he handed me a rose.

Drew glared at him, _THAT'S MY THING! _He thought angrily.

" Oh... Thank you..." I said quietly blushing.

" My name is..." I started.

" May correct...?" He said smiling.

" Um...yes.. How did you know...?" I asked nervously.

" Well, I see you on t.v. all the time!" he said with a smile.

" Your a Pokemon Coordinator right? " He asked as he laughed.

Brendan turned to Drew," You are too, your Drew right...?" Brendan asked.

Drew huffed as he crossed his arms angrily, " Yeah..." He muttered angrily.

" Sheesh what ever..." Brendan said coldly.

" What ever?! Do you know who your talking to?!" said Drew angrily, he was not in the mood.

" Yeah, a hippie who has green hair!" Brendan said angrily.

Drew's face turned blank, " HOW THE HECK AM I A HIPPIE! SO UNCOOL! I guess you can't see how awesome I am, how pathetic!" Drew yelled angrily, he smirked.

" I'm sorry Drew, but I don't think of guys that way. " Brendan said softly, he smirked.

Drew's face went blank, " I'm not gay!" Drew blushed.

" Well what ever..." Brendan said coldly.

" At least I don't look have white hair..." Drew muttered.

" WHAT?! What did you say?! " Brendan yelled.

" You heard me. " Drew crossed his arms.

Brendan growled, " I totally despise you. "

" Same here. " Drew said.

" I'm leaving...!" Brendan said coldly, he looked at me and winked, " See ya later." He walked away.

Drew was mad.

" I hate that guy!" Drew yelled.

_First he steals my rose thing! He totally owned me! Third of all, he just pisses me off more than Harley! Of course he too, has to be May's stalker! _Drew thought angrily, he clenched his fist.

" Um... Drew...?" I asked nervously.

" What...?" Drew asked quick.

" You know it was the stalker right...?" I asked.

" Of course I know that! You stay away from that jerk! You hear me May?!" Drew yelled angrily.

My sweat drop, " I hear you..." I said nervously.

A few hours later, since no one was around because of the stealing accident, Drew and I went out for lunch. It was so fun! We went to this noddle restaurant! It was...well.. It felt like a date...but it wasn't! I had so much fun with Drew! I laughed so hard, that I could not breath! It was such a long time too, we laughed so hard we almost got kicked out. I realized this feeling in my heart... I know for a fact now that... _I'm in love with Drew... _I love his smile, his hair, his eyes! Oh I can't believe I didn't see how handsome he was before, I think it was that rival stage... Drew would never like me though... He has so much pretty fan girls than me, to top it off, I'm just not that pretty, I could imagine me telling him, while he is laughing at me... I don't know what to do anymore! I just want to be with Drew... I just realized, that Briana was right after all... I can't stop her from loving Drew, but I'm never going to have a chance with him... I don't know what I'm going to do...

It was getting late...

Drew and I were walking back to the Pokemon Center, we staid at that restaurant for about five hours. I was walking with him, I was frowning as I was thinking this. I didn't know what to do about Brendan, but all the clues added up, if it's him or not... I don't know... I just hope... That my heart is right, while it's not playing tricks on me...

--

_**OH! What is this?! May knows her feelings now for Drew! The stalker has been identified! What shall happen! I just had to update this, because I saw this one comment, I was like no! I'm not going to make them wait! Lol. I'll update soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_


	12. Losing grip

May's Pov

As we walk home, threw the park, it was empty. It was so quiet, while the lights were shinning, and reflecting down upon us. It was so beautiful...

A few minutes later, we were back in the room. I laid on the bed, since I was so tired and sighed.

" Were finally here... We've been walking for ever..." I said tired.

I sat up, " I guess it was worth it though, after all I did have a great time with you, Drew. " I said. I smiled at him.

Drew flipped his hair, " Your welcome. "

I smiled at him, we watched t.v. for a few minutes, while my mind was on other things.

_...So...I like Drew...? Is that really true...? _I thought I looked at him, I looked back on the ground so he couldn't see. _My heart says yes of course...but... Now that I know that Brendan, is the stalker... What will I do...? I know Drew will only accept me as a friend...but... What if Brendan asks me to be his girl friend...? While I reject him...? What if I made the wrong choice?! What if Drew really does like me...? I doubt that... While... If I tell him... I'm so scared of rejection... If I reject Brendan, will it be all a mistake...? I know that I'm probably going to get another note soon... I've just met Brendan... So my heart can't easily go to him... What if I think that Drew's the one for me, I then reject Brendan, I ask Drew, what if Drew breaks my heart?! I don't know what decision to make! Boys are so complicated! If only I could read their minds. _I thought as I sighed, I felt like crying.

I stood up, " Drew, I'm going to go for a walk. " I said.

Drew looked up at my concern, as he was sitting on the bed.

" Do you want me to come with you...?" He asked concern.

" No... It's okay... I just need some time to think, besides I have my Pokemon with me!" I said smiling.

Drew's face was a serious, he nodded.

" Just be careful..." He added.

I nodded, " Thanks." I ran out of the room.

While I walked to the park, looking down, blushing of course thinking about my decision... I sat on a bench, I sighed, as I looked down. I felt the brush of flower petals rush by my face, there were pink trees around me, so I wasn't surprise.

I heard foot steps coming closer. I panicked, as I started to get scared. I see a boy with silver hair, stopping while staring at me, he smiled. It was Brendan...

He smiled at me, " Hello. What is a cute little girl out here alone...? " He asked, with a soft smile.

I bit my lip as I got nervous, I felt a chill down my spine, causing me to blush. I didn't know what to say or do, my mouth opened but the words were lost.

" ...I'm just... Thinking while looking upon the moonlight..." I say calmly looking up at the sky.

I tighten my green bandanna a little, I was getting nervous, I looked back up at the sky.

Brendan smiled sweetly as he sat next to me, I blushed. _I hope he doesn't do anything too romantic... _I thought as I blushed not looking at him.

" I'm out here on a walk, I never excepted to run into you here May. " He said looking at me, his smile was so soft and safe. I couldn't bare but blush. If you saw his smile, it was like you were in a daze, it really put me in a day dream.

I looked at him, while smiling, " Oh... How cool..." I said shyly, looking down blushing. I felt my heart pounding but... I didn't feel that tingle in my heart, when I was with Drew... Does that mean something...? I thought to myself. I look at Brendan.

_He has similar clothes as I... I bet if I was a boy, I'd probably look like him... _I thought I giggled.

He looked at me, he laughed.

" What's so funny...? " He asked.

" Oh it's nothing..." I said smiling at him.

" You know... I'm a great Pokemon trainer, in fact my farther is Professor Birch..." Brendan said looking at the sky.

" R...Really...? He's the guy who gave me my first Pokemon!" I said amazed.

" Oh really...?" Brendan said, he raised an eye brow.

" Well I got a Mudkip from him..." He said, winking.

My sweat dropped, I had a memory of when I first let out Mudkip, when I was trying to save Brendan's Dad.

_" Use water gun..." I said with no emotion._

_The Mukip looked at me, while using water gun on my face... _

I sighed as I remembered that scene.

_That was probably his Mudkip... _I thought as I sighed.

Brendan looked at me, as he smiled and didn't say anything. My sweat dropped as I blushed, while getting nervous.

He yawned while putting his arm around me, I panicked.

" You looked cold..." He said smirking.

" So I thought I could warm you up..." He smiled.

I smiled weakly, " T...Thanks..." I said shyly, while blushing.

_Why do I feel so not safe... I have a bad feeling about this... _I thought as I looked down.

Brendan started smiling, as he moved his head closer to mine, I panicked, as he closed his eyes.

I blushed, _He's going to kiss me! _I thought panicking, I didn't know what to do. While I felt scared.

I timidly moved back a little from my seat but he was still coming, it was like in slow motion. I look around timidly, while I feel my face burning.

_I...I don't want my first kiss to be... Like this... _I thought as I breath heavily.

I stood up, he opened his eyes and looked at me confused.

" I...I'm sorry..." I said nervously.

" It's okay... You probably know that I'm the mysterious admirer in your love letters...eh? " He said with a smirk.

I panicked, " Y...Yes I know... C...Could you please let me have a little time to think about this...? " I asked timidly.

" Of course, we have just met, my love. I just want you happy. " He smirked.

" At least, let me walk you back. " Brendan offered politely.

" Um... I'll be fine... I'll walk back alone..." I said timidly.

" But it's dangerous for a young girl like you to walk alone... " he said.

" ...Please just let me walk home by myself..." I said timidly.

" Oh come on... Don't be shy. " He winked.

" I'll walk her back. " said a voice. It was Drew. He looked angry, his arms were crossed, he came out of the bushes.

" You were spying on us...?" Brendan said smirking.

Drew blushed, " You idiot! You really think I'm going to let a girl like May go out by herself in the dark?! " Drew said angrily.

" What ever...! I'm leaving...! " Brendan hissed to Drew angrily, he turned the other way, while he started to walk. Brendan then paused, he turned around while winking at me, " Good night, May. " He winked. He turn back around, while walking back in the shadows.

" Come on..." Drew muttered, he grabbed my hand, as we started walking to the Pokemon Center.

I blushed as he grabbed my hand, _ Drew's touching my hand...! Oh my god... I sound like a fan girl... I don't want to be a fan girl... _I thought blushing at first, but I looked down sad.

Still holding your hand...

--

_**Okay! I'm done with this one! I was writing this one on Saturday, but I couldn't finish it because I had some family stuff so yeah...lol. I hope you liked it, I'll be updating soon. Please review.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_


	13. I can make you smile

May's Pov

While we walk home, Drew was holding my hand, not looking at me the entire time, I could feel his anger just by telling on his grip.

I felt horrible, like he hated me... At one point I wanted to cry when we were walking, but I didn't.

We finally arrived at the Pokemon Center. I shivered in fear, knowing that Drew was going to yell at me when we got in the room.

I could hear our foot steps sounds in slow motion as we approached the door. I could hear my heart beat get faster and faster, as I was frighten to even go in there.

I finally saw our door, my eyes widen in fear. We walked in our room, Drew let go of my hand, quietly. He just sat on the bed, looking at the t.v.

I wanted to cry now.

_Is.... H...He ignoring me now....?! _I thought, I wanted to burst into tears.

Drew looked at my sad face he frowned.

" I told you so..." He whispered to me.

I look at him shocked, _Oh.... Thank goodness.... I thought he was giving me the cold shoulder.... _I thought.

" Y....You w..were right..... I should of never went by myself...." I said shyly looking down.

Drew walked over to me, he sat next to me. I blushed slightly, as I realized he was really close to me.

" It's okay... It's not your fault he was there..." Said Drew smiling at her.

I look up at him, my frown turned into a smile.

I just looked down depressed again.

" But...." I started.

Next thing I know, Drew tackled me down on the bed. I blushed madly as I struggled. He smiled, " You need to smile. If not... I'm going to make you smile. " Drew smirked.

I was laid on my side on the bed, he was doing the same, as we were looking at each other.

I blushed, " W....What do you mean b..by that...?" I asked nervously.

Drew smirked, " All show you."

I got a little scared as my sweat dropped.

Drew started to tickle me, I started to laugh so hard, my face turned tomato red.

" S...S....S...top...! " I said laughing, trying to get away.

 Drew smirked, " Now why would I do that...?" Drew put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him so I couldn't get away.

I was blushing hard, while at the same time my face was red from laughing so hard. He continue to tickle me, it tickled so bad, but it was so fun. I felt happy, but felt very weird.

"P....Please....!" I begged.

Drew smirked, " Not a chance. " He tickled me more. I could tell he loved seeing me smile like this, looking at his face, it seemed like he was thinking he didn't want to stop. He was smiling, while smirking.

I laughed hard. " F....Fine....! Y...You want to p...play that w..way!" I said while he was tickling me. I started to tickle him too.

We were both tickling each other laughing to death. Drew let go of me, now that I was that he was aware that I would tickle him.

" Hey! You come back!" I giggled, as Drew was trying to get off the bed, I didn't  let him, so I pulled him down back on the bed.I tickled him, while I pinned him down to the bed. I smirked.

" How do you like that...?!" I said smirking.

Drew only smirked, as he pulled me over, and pinned me down this time. I blushed, as we were staring face to face on the bed, he smirked as he tickled me.

" What goes around comes around. " He said smirking.

I blushed, he tickled me again as I laughed loudly.

There was a knock on our door, Drew's hair and mine were both messy, are clothes were too.

Drew answered the door, it was Nurse Joy.

" What's up...?" He asked.

Nurse Joy blushed as she saw me on the bed, while she saw our hair was messed up, so were the covers on my bed, as I looked at her from the bed puzzled and embarrassed.

Nurse Joy blushed, " Oh my! Aren't you two a little too young for that!" She blushed.

Drew blushed madly, " W...What?! W...We were only tickling each other!" Drew said nervously. He flipped his hair.

" W..Well it doesn't look like that..." Nurse Joy said as her sweat dropped.

I blushed madly, as I put the pillow to my face. _Oh my god! Drew and I having.... EW! I don't even want to think about that! _I thought blushing, as I rolled over on the bed, while turning the other way.

" Well we didn't!" Drew said crossing his arms.

" ....So why you come here anyways, Nurse Joy....?" Asked Drew.

" Well... You two were being loud.... So I came here to tell you to calm down..." said Nurse Joy as her sweat dropped.

" Oh.... Okay. " said Drew.

" Okay, thank you. " said Nurse Joy she smiled then closed the door. Drew sighed, as I turned to me.

I look at my bed, it was so messy and wrinkly.

" Great Drew! You got my bed all messy....!" I said angrily clenching my fists.

Drew smirked, " Don't you mean, ' we ' after all you decided to tickle me too. " Drew said as he flipped his hair.

I blushed slightly as I gasp.

" Well.... I.... Um.." I said nervously.

Drew smirked, " What you don't know how to make a bed...?"

I blushed as I clenched my fists angrily, " Of course I know how to make a bed...!"

" Prove it. " Drew smirked, looking at me.

I growled, as I marched to the side of my bed and started to make it. Five minutes later I was done. I was panting because I was doing it so fast.

" H...Happy...?" I said out of breath.

" Sure. " Said Drew smirking.

I was growled at him, while sticking my tongue at him.

" How childish May. " Drew said, flipping his hair and smirking.

" What ever...! I'm getting dressed!" I huffed.

I went in the bath room, while changing into my orange pajamas.

Drew waited for me, he looked out on the balcony and went there, he looked at the stars. While his hair blew as the wind rushed threw it. I got changed, as I got out, I don't see Drew. I started to freak out.

_Drew better not try and scare me!!!  _I thought timidly looking around, I then saw Drew on the balcony.

He looked at me, " Wanna join me...?" He asked smiling.

I smiled, " Sure...." I went next to him as we looked at the moon together.

" This day sure has been weird, eh? "said Drew looking at me.

I giggled, " Yeah, something like that. " We both laughed.

I look up to the sky, my eyes widen as I see a shooting star.

" Drew look...!" I said pointing at it.

 " Make a wish. " said Drew said.

" Okay..." I whispered, I clasped my hands together and closed my eyes, _I wish to be a great Pokemon Coordinator and for me to be at least with Drew..... _I thought in my mind, I looked up. The star has passed.

I looked at Drew.

" What did you wish for...?" I asked.

Drew smirked, " My wish is already coming true, besides what fun would it be if I told you now....?" Drew said looking at me smirking.

I blushed, _I wonder what that means.... What's his wish...? _I thought looking at the green hair boy in a daze.

---

**_Okay, I'm done with this one. The tickling part, was actually a dream I had. Like I was May, out of no ware Drew just started to tickle May, well I was her at the time, he tickled me so much, I think I was laughing in my sleep! XD Okay, I'll update soon. Please review people!_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_  
**


End file.
